My Little Pony: Shipping is Magic
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: All the ships! Well, lesbian ships anyways. This is a collection of fluffy pairing stories. They take place in both the human world and Equestria. I take suggestions and look forward to making the most adorable stories I can make. Beware, some of the chapters might not be kid friendly, but I'll warn you of any lemons (if I put any in).


**AN: I couldn't help myself, so I decided to write a MLP fanfiction. I just couldn't stand to not share my fantasies about shipping the ponies. So here's the deal: I'm accepting suggestions for shipping pairs, but I have a rule. Only lesbian ships. Why? Because I said so. I will make these stories as fluffy as I possibly can. And I will do multiple chapters of the same pair if asked for enough.**

 **We're going to start with a Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash ship. It takes place with them as humans. Be aware, I'm making them think more like actual high schoolers, so there might be some pervertedness. Enjoy!**

I excitedly watched Rainbow Dash run across the soccer field. Passing the ball to other teammates, receiving it back, and then making goal after goal. It was just so exciting! But thats not really why I came to the soccer match. No, I didn't want to watch soccer. I wanted to watch Rainbow Dash. She was just so cool. The way her hair flowed as the ran across the field, the determined look on her face, her power and speed, it was just so amazing. But it wasn't just her athletic prowess that I admired. What I liked more than her athletic ability or her looks was her personality. She was the most determined and caring person I knew. I just hoped someday she would know how I felt about her.

"WOOH! GO RAINBOW DASH!" I yelled as she scored another goal. She looked at me and smiled, waving. My heart fluttered a little when she winked before she returned to her game.

'Someday' I thought.

After the game was over I went to congratulate Rainbow Dash on her team's win. I waited for her to finish saying the usual "good game" to the other players. When she was done and she saw me, I ran over and gave her a big high five.

"OH MY GOSH RAINBOW DASH YOU WERE SOOOOOO COOL!" I said while I bounced excitedly.

"I know right? I was awesome!" She said with a smug look on her face.

I smiled and handed her sports drink. "Here! I got your favorite flavor, raspberry!"

Rainbow Dash smiled back and took the drink. "Thanks" she replied.

I watched her gulp the drink down quickly. She had beads of sweat running down her face and arms. They made her skin glisten in the sunlight. Her hair flowed in the breeze, like a sparkling rainbow. I gulped as I imagined her washing the sweat off in the shower. The water running down her body, the gentle fragrance of the soap lingering on her soft skin.

'NOPENOPENOPE! I can't think like that! Stupid hormones.'

"Hey, are you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

That snapped me out of my thoughts. "What? Yes! Yeah I'm fine! Come on! I'm throwing you a party to celebrate your win!"

"How are you going to get everyone there?" She asked.

I turned around and laughed before replying, "Duuuuh! I invited them all this morning!"

Rainbow Dash looked at me incredulously. "Wait, you KNEW I would win? Was it like a hunch or something?"

"Of course I knew you'd win! You're like, totally amazing!" I jumped in a circle around Rainbow Dash and raised my hands in the air to emphasize my point.

She looked at me and smiled, though I thought I saw something different in her face. Was she... blushing?

'No, Rainbow Dash doesn't blush. She's probably just hot.' I convinced myself.

"Come on, let's go! Everybody is probably headed there now!" I excitedly hurried her.

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" She laughed.

After Rainbow Dash and I had gotten to my house (where the party was) I had let her clean up in my bathroom. Once she had put on her spare set of clothes, she looked ready to party. She also smelled like cotton candy. 'Must have used my body wash' I figured. Who doesn't love cotton candy body wash?'. Later, when we were actually partying, I bounced around and danced to the music. I kept looking over at Rainbow Dash. She was talking to Fluttershy, who was quietly congratulating her on her victory. I saw Rarity, who was admiring the decorations. 'Not too shabby' I thought to myself as I looked at them. Streamers, balloons, and confetti. 'Oh it's just about time for the speech!'

I hurried over to the D.J. and asked her to stop the music. Then I grabbed the microphone and stood on the stage.

"Attention everyone! We're all here to congratulate the Canterlot High soccer team on their amazing victory against Manehattan High! This marks the end of the soccer season for us! What a great run we had! Undefeated for the entire season! So let's all cheer for the team!"

A great, loud cheer exploded from the crowd as everyone jumped in the air. I looked over at Rainbow Dash who was smiling at me. I set the microphone down and walked over to her.

"Nice speech Pinkie Pie. You really got everyone riled up!" Rainbow Dash complimented.

I smiled and gave her a big hug. "Well it's the end of the season! Of COURSE I would give an amazing speech about how great the soccer team is!"

She laughed and handed me some fruit punch. "I figured you'd need this."

I gladly took it and drank it. Then she pulled me to the dance floor and we began dancing. My heart fluttered like a butterfly the entire time.

After the party ended, everyone began heading home. Rainbow Dash wanted to wait till everyone was gone. I don't know why, but I didn't mind. Both of us said bye to our friends and watched as they drove off. I looked at Rainbow Dash and was about to say bye to her too, when all of this sudden she threw her arms around me in a great big hug. My heart pounded in my chest as I did the same. I was really confused, and I think I was going a little bit brain dead.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Rainbow.

She looked at me and smiled. "No, of course not! I just wanted to thank you for the party."

"Well, the team deserved it. You guys worked super hard this year." I responded while attempting not to blush.

"Are you sure you threw this for the team?" Rainbow looked at me with a curious face.

"I-I uhhh..." I began blushing wildly.

Rainbow Dash leaned in a little bit closer to my face and smiled, waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. "Ok, you got me. I really threw it for you." I sheepishly admitted.

She laughed and gave me another hug. Then she winked at me and walked out the door. I watched her curiously as she walked down the sidewalk to her house, a few blocks away.

I sighed and closed my door. I looked around at the streamers, balloons, and confetti. I picked up a broom and began sweeping everything up. As I swept I looked over at a picture on the wall. It was a picture of Rainbow Dash and I, at the fair. We were smiling and holding a giant bear stuffed animal that she had won. I finished cleaning and went over to my bedroom. I laid on my bed and looked beside me at the stuffed bear. I then hugged it closely and whispered "Someday." before I drifted off into a dream.

 **AN: So there we go! Chapter one! I absolutely loooove the Rainbow Dash x Pinkie Pie ship. Let me know what you think, along with some pairing suggestions.**


End file.
